


Pastel Blue Beauty Queen

by Bass_Line



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: The things Catherine would do for Katherine, even if it means helping out with her makeup tutorials.
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Pastel Blue Beauty Queen

"Cathy! Perfect timing! Join me for my tutorial!" Catherine frowned at Katherine's request, she knew what kind of tutorials her girlfriend streamed and frankly speaking, she didn't wish to be a part of it. So she did what anyone would do and ignored Katherine, directing her attention back to her book. Said book was soon snatched away, forcing Catherine to look at her girlfriend.

"Hey!"

"C'mon, pleeeeeeease? Anna's busy with Jane, and Catalina's out with Annie!"

"... Wait, so _I'm_ your Plan C?" Catherine asked in disbelief, slightly hurt that as Katherine's girlfriend, she wasn't first on her list. Katherine shook her head, doing nothing to comfort Catherine. "Seriously? I know I'm not exactly the most pleasant person to be with, but you could've made it less obvious that I'm unreliable for your makeup tutorials!"

"Cathy! It's not like that! Today's makeup tutorial is about people with darker skin tones! You've the lightest skin tone between Anna and Catalina, that's why I didn't approach you first!" Katherine replied, cupping Catherine's face tenderly. She could see the hurt reflected in Catherine's blue eyes, that she wasn't her first choice. "... You know, if it was for anything else, you'll always be my Plan A."

"And if I refuse to be your Plan A?"

"It's all or nothing for me Cathy, you know that." Katherine smiled, she really would rather deal with things on her own if Catherine wasn't there to help her. That was how much she trusted her girlfriend, even though Catalina had once told her that she overestimated Catherine at times. "What do you say? Be my beauty queen for today?"

"... You're lucky that I love you so damn much."

* * *

"... and there you have it, you now know how to make your sparkling eyes pop! Now we're going to apply some lip gloss, and for today, I've chosen this colour! Bold, yet absolutely cute! C'mon Cathy, pucker up." Katherine grinned as she waved the bottle of lip gloss in front of Catherine, the latter groaning at what she agreed to. At least her girlfriend kept complimenting her, so that helped with her self-esteem. Reluctantly, Catherine did what she was told and allowed Katherine to apply the lip gloss on her lips. "Isn't my girlfriend the prettiest?"

"You're making yourself sound like you're some fairy godmother but for makeup." Katherine giggled, booping Catherine's nose as she finished applying lip gloss onto her girlfriend's lips. "... Well? How do I look?"

"Sinfully kissable."

"Maybe you should kiss me then?" Catherine meant it as a joke, she assumed that Katherine would remain professional especially during a livestream. She was pleasantly proven wrong when Katherine happily pressed her lips against hers, a sticky-sounding smack was heard when they pulled apart seconds later. "Your lips are a pastel blue now."

"I love it when you dye me in your colours Cathy, or do I need to remind you that again later?"

"Come on love, your viewers aren't here for what goes on behind bedroom doors. They're here to learn about makeup, and I'm not sure how long I can stand being your beauty queen in front of the camera."

"Okay okay! Viewers, as you can see, Cathy here looks like a dream! Friendly reminder that regardless of skin colour, you all are fucking beautiful and if anyone tells you otherwise, knock 'em out like what Annie demonstrated last livestream! With that, I'm gonna end the stream right here and cuddle my beauty queen!" Katherine ended the livestream, grinning away at Catherine. Catherine rolled her eyes, allowing her girlfriend to press their cheeks together. "Thanks so much Cathy! I know you hated it."

"I mean… as long as it's not every tutorial, I think I'm alright being your beauty queen." Catherine chuckled, blue looked good on Katherine's lips and she would let her girlfriend know about it. "So… what do you say? Wanna mark each other now?"

"Haha! Someone's eager~"

"Hard not to be when I've got the best girlfriend around."


End file.
